Stars
by mackiechandler
Summary: Maze never saw stars before she came to L.A. with Lucifer
1. Chapter 1

Stars

He flew her through the gates of hell, held in his arms carefully, as though she meant something. She never quite understood that about her Lord. He was Lucifer, the King of Hell, but sometimes he acted like she was more than a body guard. She wasn't sure what that was, but she was a soulless demon, and he was a celestial, so she waited to learn what that was, if it was. Otherwise, she was content to follow him into a new world, far from home, Hell.

They landed on a beach. Instead of hot lava, water, living water with things in it danced up on sand and then drew back as though tempting to her to follow. She liked it. He explained the dangers of water, of not being able to breath and of being hurt by storms, and she nodded, committing it to memory to use in future if necessary.

Then he told her to cut off his wings and she felt a pain she never had before. It was similar to the time they both put down a rebellion, the first big one in her memory and he had gone done for a few moments under hundreds of demons trying to defeat him. She remembered that pain and didn't understand why it felt so similar.

She knelt in the sand, "Please my King, I have never harmed you."

"You will be setting me free, Mazikeen" He said, "Your loyalty means much to me. Please help me because I can't reach far enough back to do it myself."

And because he was her Lord, she did it, and water leaked out of her eyes. Something new. She used fire to burn his bleeding flesh. She hid his wings carefully so no human could find them. They would return later for them and hide them better.

Then she stared up into the dark sky. No ash fell, and she saw hundreds and hundreds of lights overhead, twinkling. She felt his hand touch her cheek where the strange water fell and he said, "Tears for my wings, Mazikeen?"

Ah tears, the damned cried. She remembered that. It was better than screams.

"I don't like hurting my King," she said. "Now it will be harder to keep you safe."

"I always am safe with you, Mazikeen," he said.

He looked up at the twinkling lights. "Ah stars. How do you like them?"

"I like them better than falling ash," she said, "They are beautiful."

"I made them, before I fell." he whispered. He had told her many things but she hadn't heard about him making little lights.

"You made all of those." she felt wonder.

"They are much bigger than they look, Maze. They are very fall away. Many of them are bigger than this entire planet."

All that first night, she made her able to see further and further away, to where he had made places where stars grow, to bursting stars, and magical dust that stretched away forever. He showed her pulsing bits of light that could eat everything in sight. He allowed her to hear the planets sing, and stars explode, and they both sat in the sand gazing up all that night.

Then morning came and she saw the fierce burning of the sun as it rose over the mountains. He told Maze gazing at its glory could blind humans, but he had made her immune. So she watched the sun rise in all its glory and knew her master had made it. And when they were both done watching, she followed her King to the world of living humans, content to know her King had lit the skies


	2. Chapter 2

The first morning after coming from Hell, Maze followed her King into the City of Los Angeles. The tall buildings were like mountains. They looked defensible to her. They went to what Lucifer called slums. Parts of it reminded her of home, especially the dark corners and piles of stinking garbage, and she kept a stern eye out to protect Lucifer from predators. Lucifer explained to her that most humans loved and respected money more than themselves, and he had to get ahold of funding he had left and other things he had stored. This would help them to establish themselves easily so they could have a nice time.

She wasn't impressed with money. You couldn't eat it or fight with it, it seemed completely useless until she realized that humans would trade food and weapons and shelter for the stuff. It was strange, but she was grateful that Lucifer had explained it. She also learned that humans exchanged sex for money and would have willingly traded it on her King's behalf, but Lucifer told her that women who traded sex for money were treated poorly and while he doubted anyone could hurt her, he would rather be hungry than have her, his finest warrior, be treated with contempt.

He had never told her that she was his finest warrior before or that he'd be willing to be uncomfortable for her sake. It stunned her. So she merely nodded in obedience and then continued following him. She followed him through a place that seemed made for an ambush. He touched her arm and whispered, "Be ready," and gave her a smile that meant battle was ahead. She grinned. She didn't understand this new place but she understood fighting and death.

When the humans appeared, with weapons in hand and surrounded them, she smiled and with a nod from Lucifer, they beat the weak creatures until they were unconscious. "Don't kill them, they aren't worth it, Maze," said Lucifer. Human rulers don't like them killing each other and spend considerable trouble finding the culprits, trouble we don't need."

He showed her how to go through their wallets and clothing for money. She found one really nice knife, and offered it to her King. "No Mazikeen, you take it," he said, smiling at her fondly, so she gave him all the money and coins.

Using the money, he got them food at a street cart. Maze had eaten strange things before but this stuff was greasy, interesting and tasty. "When we stay on this plane of existence, we will need to eat, not as much as the humans do, but it will give us strength. Also, you will find later that it can be quite pleasant and that there is much variety."

They repeated this procedure of luring predators in dark and ominous places, and got quite a lot of money. Then Lucifer led her far from that area to another part of the city. She recognized his wisdom in not staying too long in a hunted-out area, lest the predators band together to fight in much larger groups.

Lucifer seemed pleased. "Our next step is to get clothing that makes us look respectable to the humans. That way I can go to a bank and make arrangements for a funding transfer."

"What is that?" asked Maze, still looking about carefully for possible danger.

"A way of getting money I had set aside long ago."

He patiently found them what he called a high-end used clothing store, and Maze was not impressed, although she wore what he selected willingly. She had to admit her King looked very nice in a used suit that was called an Armani, but she would have preferred armor. She dressed in what he told her and liked the jewelry he selected to go with it. She noticed humans baring their teeth at them when they left and realized they were smiling. So far, only Lucifer had smiled at her, although some demons would laugh during torture. It didn't feel exactly like her King's laugh, which she liked, but it did seem friendly, as those they were in the same clan.

She asked him, "Why are they now friendly?" Lucifer laughed, "It's because we look nice. Humans will treat a sociopath kindly if he dresses up in fine clothing and a king with contempt if he wears rags. Humans are into presentation; that is why we got the clothing." Then they walked a long ways to another place called a Bank. The people on the street were clean and friendly, but she didn't put down her guard.

The people in this bank looked different. Lucifer explained that it was a Chinese bank and most people here were a race called Chinese, but all were human. A few of them stared at Maze and Lucifer, but didn't seem like predators. They walked to a grated area that had people sitting behind bars, but able to talk and give and take that dratted money stuff easily. She decided they were protecting the money as though it had intrinsic worth. The bored looking human became extremely respectful and even happy when Lucifer spoke to him in his own language. The man became even more pleased when Lucifer arranged to bring money to this bank from a place called Switzerland, and started an "account" here at his bank.

All this money talk gave her a headache.

They left with some of the money in a billfold that Lucifer had liberated from their attackers, and Lucifer introduced her to something she really appreciated, liquor. It was tasty and it made her stomach much happier than the food had. They tried different types, and Lucifer told her that humans became drunk and feeble drinking too much, but that she would not because of her demonic strength.

A man approached them, and said to Mazikeen, "You can really put it away, Lady."

She didn't understand what he meant, but Lucifer smiled and him and said, "Maze here can drink us all under the table."

Another man got up and said, "No broad, no matter how beautiful she is, can drink me under the table."

Demons in hell made bets, so Maze understood and got interested when Lucifer made bets that she would able to outdrink the man of their choosing.

They walked out of the bar later, a thousand of the useless dollars richer, and Maze found out about different types of whiskeys, and vodka and tequila.

"That was good, my King," she said softly.

He took her to a place where the building reached the sky. Lucifer chose a penthouse room and set them both up. When they got to the top floor, the room was clean and nice and Maze liked it.

There was a long balcony outside that gave them a view of the lights of the city. Lucifer got them room service by using a device called a phone. Maze immediately wished they had such a thing in Hell. A clean and friendly person knocked on the door and brought steaks and more liquor. Lucifer had him set up the food on the balcony and they sat and ate together while Maze looked at the city lights and the stars. "I can't see your stars as well, my Lord," she said.

"The humans pollute the air, much like the ash blocks the sky in Hell, but we will see the stars again, my Mazikeen, never fear. We both have much to learn too. I must be updated on new technology and think about what I want to do here." He smiled at her. His human face was very handsome, much different than he looked at times in hell when he was fighting.

"Maze, Darling, what do you think would be fun?" he asked her. She thought. "Something high in the air like this place, closer to your stars and something that has liquor. I like it."

His eyes twinkled with delight, "A restaurant, or better yet, a night club. A place for drinks, dancing and music.|

And that was the beginning idea that became a night club known as the Lux.


End file.
